


Главное — жить

by aleks_neko, Kyooka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебе всегда протянут руку  помощи, стоит только попросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное — жить

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Аурум
> 
> Фик был написан на конкурс Reborn Nostra: Танец Пламени на дайри, тема «Работа над ошибками»

Беспамятство — прекрасная штука. 

Неважно, кем ты был когда-то, неважно, что ты значил, что знал — беспамятство отнимает все, стирает сложности, преграды, сомнения. Стирает саму личность, оставляя после себя чистый лист. Если ты ничего не помнишь о себе, ты можешь стать кем угодно.

Это все равно, что родиться заново.

Это роскошь, которую Гокудера не может себе позволить.

Поэтому он упрямо идет вперед, не обращая внимания, что наталкивается на прохожих, что люди смотрят ему вслед с неодобрением и брезгливостью. Они, видимо, считают его пьяным или обдолбанным, и, в принципе, не слишком далеки от истины. Потому что он и правда наглотался чего-то. Вернее — его накачали.

Дома, ограждения, деревья — все расплывается. Перед глазами стоит полупрозрачный живой туман. Его белесые короткие щупальца лезут под одежду, выстужают кожу, покрывая ее тонкой коркой льда, готовой потрескаться от малейшего прикосновения. Осыпаться, оставляя под собой влажное, парное мясо. На контрасте с этим внутри все горит, рвется наружу, словно желудок набит чистейшим чилийским перцем. Или героином. Полные наркоты резиновые комки презервативов перекатываются во внутренностях, распирают, а один из них лопнул. 

Гокудера стирает со лба испарину, смотрит на собственные мелко подрагивающие руки и повторяет про себя признаки определения инсульта. Улыбается витрине кривой дерганой улыбкой. Он отдает себе отчет в том, что бредит. А еще чувствует, если сейчас не дойдет до своего дома, он просто рухнет посреди улицы и будет умирать, раздирая сам себя, пытаясь найти облегчение. Постыдная слабость. Он даже крикнуть не может, чтобы его кто-нибудь услышал, помог ему. Попытка прохрипеть хотя бы что-то неудачная — ни звука, кроме шипящего свиста из горла. Нужно добраться до дома, больницы, Десятого... Нет. Десятый — это последний человек, которому он покажется в таком состоянии. Даже с учетом, что задание он выполнил, и подписанный договор сейчас лежит у него во внутреннем кармане пиджака, за подкладкой. Гокудера достает телефон, но пальцы не слушаются — чувствительный сенсор реагирует слишком быстро, так что затуманенный отравой мозг не успевает ухватить нужное. 

В висках барабаны отбивают бешеный ритм, болезненной пульсацией отдающийся в затылке. От этого хочется пустить пулю в висок, только вот оружия нет при себе. На деловые встречи с партнерами семьи не ходят, пряча Глок под пиджаком.

Гокудера останавливается, пытаясь неглубоко дышать, и вспоминает последние несколько часов, думая, что могло дать такой эффект на его организм. Что могли ему подмешать, раз даже натренированный стряпней Бьянки организм сдал. Гокудера дышит неглубоко, легкие будто кто-то медленно, но верно сдавливает — это несильно, но помогает. Он хотя бы не задыхается. В голове всплывают картинками все предшествующие события. Ноги едва не подкашиваются от слабости. Гокудера опирается бедром о низкое кирпичное ограждение. 

Отпускать машину с водителем не стоило точно. 

Он уже в жилых кварталах. Осталось немного. Пытаясь собраться с силами, он фокусирует взгляд на небольшой табличке, матово отливающей сталью.

Сквозь затуманенное сознание имя и фамилия жильца доходят с трудом. 

«Трайдент Шамал, доктор медицины».

В странное место его принесли ноги. Но Гокудера все равно чувствует моментальное облегчение. 

Шамал. 

Пусть они в последний раз хорошо поцапались, но он точно тот человек, который сможет оказать помощь. Шамал знает его с детства. Ему известны все особенности его организма, он знает, что ему необходимо и в какой дозе. Он вылечит его. 

Если захочет, конечно.

Гокудера на ощупь находит кнопку звонка рядом с табличкой, и шумно выдыхает, пытаясь пережить приступ острой боли, раскалёнными иглами вонзившейся в спину. 

Он вдавливает кнопку звонка, немного ждет.

Ответа нет.

Никто не открывает дверь, никто не выходит к нему. Он не слышит привычного громкого голоса Шамала, возмущающегося его появлением около дома, и ворчащего, что не лечит мужчин. 

Гокудере хочется выть волком от бессильного отчаяния. Он практически падает на землю, утыкаясь лбом в прохладную кирпичную кладку. От камня пахнет сыростью и плесенью, мелкие щербинки колют кожу. Недавно был дождь, и вода еще не успела до конца впитаться в красноватую глину. Гокудера жадно вдыхает это запах — влажная свежесть приносит пусть небольшое, но облегчение. 

При движении в кармане тихо звякает. Ключница, в которой, помимо ключей от квартиры, лежат отмычки. Не то, чтобы он любил вскрывать чьи-то квартиры, но в работе это не раз помогало. Особенно когда надо было сделать все без шума.

Сейчас у Гокудеры нет выбора — он должен выжить. Он выучил тот самый важный урок, который ему дал несколько лет назад Шамал. Тот самый, что стал точкой отсчета их размолвки.

Откуда в нем берется эта детская, почти святая уверенность в том, что у Шамала точно есть лекарство, которое обязательно поможет, Гокудера не знает. Тело движется больше на рефлексах — он уже давно с трудом воспринимает окружающее. Дрожащими пальцами пробует вставить отмычку. С первого раза не получается — она просто вываливается из ослабевших рук. Со второго — тоже. На третий раз отмычка все же входит в небольшой паз. Гокудера останавливается, переводя дыхание, успокаивая самого себя. Время поджимает. 

Закусив губу до боли, Гокудера мысленно матерится. Он осторожно проворачивает отмычку — внутри замка что-то щелкает. Отлично. 

Первый квест по спасению собственной жизни пройден. Осталось еще два: пересечь дворик и открыть входную дверь самого дома. А заодно не попасться в ловушки, возможно, расставленные бывшим киллером.

Кое-как поднявшись с колен, Гокудера, пьяно шатаясь, проходит пару метров, отделяющих калитку от входной двери в дом. Повторяет те же действия, что и с калиткой, вваливается в дом.

За пять лет ничего не изменилось. 

Все та же захламленная всякой мелочью прихожая, тот же полуистертый коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать домой». Перед глазами снова встает полупрозрачный живой туман. Гокудера держится за стену, практически на ощупь бредет вглубь дома, цепляясь за косяки, и вваливается в кабинет, где Шамал принимает клиентов от Девятого и других семей. 

Гокудера все еще отлично помнит, где хранятся основные препараты первой помощи — бинты, жгуты, набор антидотов и обычные, государственные таблетки. Если в доме ничего не изменилось за столько лет, то вряд ли Шамал изменит самому себе и перенесет шкафчик с медикаментами в другое место. 

Открыв его, Гокудера нетвердой рукой шарит на полке, с громким стуком опрокидывая круглые пластиковые баночки. Они сыплются на стол, скатываются на пол с глухим стуком. Разноцветные, пластиковые, они похожи на конфеты. Гокудера шарится среди упавших пузырьков, поднимает к глазам. Мутным взглядом цепляется за знакомую расцветку на этикетке. Название плывет. 

Быстрым движением свинтив крышечку, он высыпает несколько таблеток на дрожащую ладонь, не обращая внимания, что часть летит мимо. Закинув их в рот, он старательно разжевывает пилюли. Лекарство хрустит на зубах, липнет к небу и горькое до слез, но Гокудера выдыхает с облегчением. Костлявой придётся немного подождать, когда он соберется с ней прогуляться в Ад. То, что он попадет именно в пекло, Гокудера нисколько не сомневается — слишком грязными делами занимается. 

Запечатанная бутылка с водой очень кстати стоит рядом. Он запивает неприятный привкус и расслабленно садится на кушетку в ожидании эффекта.

Таблетки начинают действовать практически моментально. Пульсирующая, накатывающая волнами боль нехотя отступает, размытость в глазах исчезает, словно кто-то сжалился и навел резкость, легкие спокойно качают воздух — дыхание уже не вырывается с хрипом. Гокудера встает, опирается одной ладонью об стол, другой массируя висок. Он мысленно благодарит Мадонну за очередное внеплановое спасение и стирает рукавом испарину, убирая слипшиеся волосы со лба. Раздирающее горло ощущение уменьшилось, теперь можно позвонить хоть кому-нибудь и попросить помощи. В его тело мягкими шажками возвращается нормальное состояние. Осторожно похлопав себя по карманам, Гокудера находит смартфон, там уже есть несколько пропущенных звонков. Он нажимает на кнопку вызова, смотрит список звонивших и, после недолгих раздумий, выбирает Ямамото.

— Черт побери, — раздается сзади хрипловатый, слегка запыхавшийся, как от долгого бега, голос. — Меньше всего я ждал, что вломившимся в мой дом окажешься ты.

Гокудера кладет телефон на стол, медленно поворачивается — дурнота прошла не до конца, так что при движении перед глазами немного плывет. Из дверей на него смотрит хмурый Шамал с извечной сигаретой в углу рта. Напряженный, явно злой — наверняка сейчас скажет, что оторвался по его вине от очень важных дел — и ждет ответа на невысказанные вопросы.

— Я мимо проходил, — сипло отвечает Гокудера и тут же надсадно кашляет. Тянется за минералкой.

Шамал щурится, словно чувствуя неправду в его словах, опирается спиной об стену и спрашивает Гокудеру, выпуская к потолку струйку сизого дыма, так похожего на змея:

— И решил наведаться к старому усталому доктору в гости? Хоть бы торт прихватил, где твои манеры...

— Решил проверить, прячешь ли ты все еще ключ под ковриком, — он действительно не знает, почему он оказался именно здесь. Гокудера не хочет думать, что его сюда привело нечто большее, чем инстинкт самосохранения.

— Проверил? Проваливай, — доносится до него.

Шамал не простил ему тех слов, осознает Гокудера. Его горячность все еще причиняет окружающим слишком много проблем, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было раньше. Он отталкивается от стола и неуверенным шагом направляется к двери, старательно игнорируя скребущих на душе кошек. 

И мысль о том, что ему бы хотелось, чтобы Шамал помог ему просто так, как раньше. Хмыкнул что-то насмешливо-доброе, ответил категоричным отказом, а сделал бы совсем другое… Гокудера идет мимо, закусив щеку. Улыбка на губах кривая. 

Сам виноват, бестолочь.

Столько думать о собственном поведении, но так и не найти времени для того, чтобы просто позвонить. 

Он проходит мимо Шамала и едва не спотыкается об незаметный порожек, задевая его плечом. 

Запахи бьют под дых, наваливаясь резко, словно до этого они существовали в другом измерении. Озоновая свежесть дождя мешается с терпкой пряностью дорогого табака и одеколона. Древесный аромат сандала с острыми мускусными нотами и тонкой цитрусовой струей — томный, чувственный и теплый запах, так не похожий на обыкновенную мужскую парфюмерию, но все еще слишком резкий, чтобы сойти за девчачий.

«Наверное, именно это чувствуется в момент, когда в тебя врезается поезд» — мелькает глупая мысль.

У Гокудеры темно перед глазами, и ему чудится, что эта тьма облизывается. Похотливо, голодно тянет к нему свои щупальца, чтобы схватить и утопить в адской смоле. Его ноги снова подгибаются, рука сама цепляется за плечо Шамала. 

— Что за... Черт, — сглотнув слюну, начинает Гокудера. Чужое плечо горит под пальцами живым теплом. Близкое. Гокудеру ведет на пряный запах, в который хочется уткнуться носом, отираясь о кожу, и попробовать на язык. Безумство какое-то.

— Я... — Гокудера сглатывает сухую горечь, обдирая горло, и смотрит в немой надежде, что его поймут без слов. — Мне правда нехорошо. Поможешь? Пожалуйста, Шамал.

Слова даются с трудом. Особенно просьба. Гокудера, сжав зубы, смотрит снизу вверх на Шамала, но видит почему-то только его рот, в задумчивости пережевывающий сигарету. И смуглые руки с крупными костяшками, нервно барабанящие по косяку. Руки, каждый сустав которых хочется обвести языком. 

Шамал стряхивает руку с плеча, Гокудера теряет опору и по инерции проходит два шага назад. Его откидывает к стене. Он сползает по ней, хватая воздух широко открытым ртом, словно вытащенная из воды рыба, и прижимает руку к ходящим ходуном ребрам. Сердце болезненно бьется где-то в горле. С каждым его ударом по телу растекается горчащая вязкость. Это все равно, что медленно опускаться в ванну, полную лавы — она сжигает все подчистую, испепеляя кожу жаром желания, высушивая мысли, оставляя после себя пылающую пустыню. Сознание переплавляется в ней, ломается под натиском искусственно навязанного возбуждения. Не физического даже. 

Его трясет от непонятных ощущений, кидает из холода в жар и обратно одновременно. Гокудера зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы, пытается понять, что происходит. Одежда резко становится неудобной, царапает и болезненно трется на швах, словно у него воспалилась вся кожа. А еще у него стоит. Каменно, как у пятнадцатидцатилетнего мальчишки, в разгар гормонального взрыва оказавшегося в окружении полуголых девиц на разворотах журналов, спрятанных под кроватью. Гокудера приспускает и без того свободный галстук, расстегивает несколько пуговиц — легкий сквозняк скользит по шее, но не охлаждает. 

— Я сейчас расплавлюсь, — исступленно шипит он.

Одежду хочется содрать немедленно. И залезть под холодный душ, а еще лучше — в какой-нибудь морозильник. Может, это хоть как-то собьёт жар?

— Хоть одна причина, по которой я должен с тобой нянчиться? — спрашивает голос сверху. Гокудера не знает, что ответить, он просто утыкается лицом в холодные ладони, пряча полыхающие щеки.

— Тебя никто и не просит… — слова выходят сами по себе, он уже не может контролировать происходящее. Остается только злая, какая-то детская обида. Она настолько сильная, что на секунду перекрывает даже дурное возбуждение. Гокудера пытается встать.

Он не станет скулить. Он уже не сопливый мальчишка. Поэтому ему ничего не стоить взять и уйти. 

И не думать о том, что в Италии есть вещи, которые смываются только кровью. 

Нога подворачивается на втором шаге. Звук чужих удаляющихся шагов делает только хуже.

Стук баночек отдается в голове нервным пульсом.

— Ты что выпил?! — крик доносится откуда-то справа. Гокудера поворачивает голову в сторону крика.

— Идиот, — его поднимают и зло шипят на ухо. — Ты хоть смотрел, что глотаешь? Про побочные действия я тебе не рассказывал разве, а?! Господи, какой же ты идиот...

Дальнейшее бурчание обрывается в белом шуме крови в ушах. В голове мутно, мысли вязнут как мухи в меду. 

Таблетки? С ними что-то не так? Гокудера с трудом вспоминает — на баночке с таблетками был какой-то ярлык, но вспомнить, что на нем написано, не получается. 

Шамал подхватывает его под мышки и ведет куда-то. Гокудера утыкается носом в чужую шею, вдыхает одуряющую смесь запахов. Резкость антисептика и какой-то химии ударяет по мозгам, приводя в чувство. Гокудера с проклятьем отпихивает от себя склянку с нашатырем и понимает, куда его притащил Шамал.

Смотровая. Он лежит на кушетке, прямо под круглой диодной лампой, явно забывшей, что ее место в операционной. Шамал стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрит остро, зло. Он выворачивается из пиджака.

— Раздевайся, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — И начинай дрочить. Если своей смазки не хватит, возьмешь это.

На колени летит странная прозрачная бутыль. По стенкам ее медленно стекает что-то густое. Гокудера недоверчиво переводит взгляд на одевающего халат Шамала. Тот не смотрит в его сторону, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

— Сейчас? Здесь?!

— Нет, потерпи, пока эта дрянь окончательно впитается в кровь, и возбуждение станет таким, что ты не сможешь кончить, даже если сотрешь себе ладони до костей.

Шамал язвит, но он встревожен. Может быть, поэтому Гокудера подчиняется. Стягивает брюки вместе с бельем, едва не взвыв от того, как ткань проезжает по коже. Возбужденный член покачивается в воздухе, слишком темный. Набухшая головка ярко-вишневая, гладкая, тягучая капля смазки дрожит студнем, неторопливо стекает к краю. Гокудера чувствует даже это. Колени дрожат так, что он падает обратно на кушетку и, широко расставив ноги, берется за член. 

Первое движение выносит мозги. Нежная плоть мелко пульсирует под пальцами, его самого трясет. С глубоким стоном Гокудера собирает смазку, размазывая ее по всему стволу, и начинает размашисто дрочить. Бедра сами поднимаются навстречу — он откидывается назад, опираясь на локоть. Вытягивается в струну весь, от пяток до макушки. Рука ходит быстро, резко. Противиться или, тем более, остановиться невозможно. Откинув назад голову, Гокудера смотрит в потолок невидящим взглядом и со всей силы кусает губы, чтобы не стонать. 

Комната плывет перед глазами в чем-то липком, густом и сладком, напоминающем кисель. Весь воздух в кабинете сладкий. Гокудера чувствует эту сладость языком, когда вдыхает, она затекает в легкие, склеивая их. Сердце бьется под кожей, как сумасшедшее, член в руке пульсирует болезненно, на каждое легкое движение отзываясь режущим нервы наслаждением.

Спустя несколько бесконечных минут он вспоминает, что не один. На Шамала страшно смотреть — на его взгляд Гокудера напарывается с размаху, едва подняв глаза. Кинжально-острый, холодный, он словно препарирует его. 

Шамал смотрит и ничего не говорит. На его руках Гокудера замечает резиновые белые перчатки, а рядом с собой - столик на колесиках. С поддоном, накрытый чистым хлопковым полотенцем. Гокудера не хочет знать, что под ним. И думать о том, что сидит перед человеком, который ему едва не заменил отца, расставив ноги и с рукой на члене.

Под пальцами скользко. Член истекает смазкой, подрагивая в такт биению сердца. Гокудера проводит рукой еще раз, уже медленней. Поднимает член наверх, прижимая его к животу, и гладит раскрытой ладонью. Даже такая ненавязчивая ласка болезненна, а когда он приподнимает горячие, поджавшиеся яйца и слегка надавливает за ними, ловя биение венки, это становится больше похоже на удар тока. 

Гокудеру выгибает в дугу. Сознание, давно размытое, зафиксированное только на одной навязчивой мысли, тонет в ослепительно-белом, выжигающем все изнутри. 

Он приходит в себя и понимает, что кончил насухую.

Блядь. 

— Не получается, — выжимает Гокудера сквозь зубы и бессильно падает назад, вытягиваясь на кушетке.

— Мда, Хаято. Ты крупно влип. 

— Я что... умру?

Кушетка мягко пружинит под телом. Прохладная кожаная поверхность липнет к потной коже ягодиц. Гокудера поворачивается на бок, открывает глаза, видит спину Шамала, склонившегося над столиком. Его руки двигаются, и под ними что-то тонко звякает. Он близко. 

Можно положить ему руку на спину, можно повиснуть на плечах, как в далеком детстве, но Гокудера понимает глупость подобных поползновений. 

Он давно не ребенок. 

Просто через некоторые пропасти мост не перекинуть.

— Шамал?.. — вопрос срывается в тянущую пустоту.

Его всего трясет, он все пытается удержаться на краю, но это слишком сложно, когда внутри, от паха растекается густой, тяжелый жар, высасывающий последние мозги. Силы и терпение заканчиваются. Гокудера оттягивает назад кожицу и осторожно проводит ногтем по головке. Его скрючивает в сухом оргазме, он растворяется в блаженной темноте, краем глаза ухватив картинку: лицо Шамала, освещенное с одной стороны резким светом хирургической лампы, с отблеском медицинской стали в глазах. 

Гокудера не знает, сколько времени проходит с момента его отключки, но каким-то образом понимает, что она была короткой. И с ужасом понимает, что в комнате кроме него — никого. Шамала рядом нет. Он пытается заставить себя не тереться о кушетку бедрами в отчаянном стремлении снова кончить. Это ужасно — ни избавиться, ни облегчиться.

Он весь взмок, в паху противно липко. Гокудера обхватывает себя руками. Одиночество царапает сильнее, чем чувство унизительной никчемности. Больно, неприятно. Хочется, чтобы рядом был хоть кто-то, кто будет рядом и держать тебя за руку. Когда ты один — это плохо, но понимание приходит только сейчас.

Когда Шамал касается плеча Гокудеры, тот подскакивает и на одном выдохе выпаливает: 

— Сделай что-нибудь... Ах, черт! 

Во взгляде Шамала - беспокойство, граничащее с паникой. Он качает головой, что-то говорит себе под нос — Гокудера не может разобрать. Но видит, как меняется лицо Шамала и знакомый расчетливый блеск в глазах.

Гокудера быстро облизывает губы, из последних сил сопротивляясь ломающей его изнутри горячей тьме. 

— Ты мне поможешь?

И едва не прикусывает язык. Одурманенный мозг даже такую невинную фразу трактует как что-то пошлое, типа предложения к сексу. Сознание цепляется за эту мысль, анализирует ситуацию с этой точки зрения. У Шамала отличная физическая подготовка. И сильная красивая шея, плавно переходящая в плечи. Руки жилистые, с крупными венами. Широкая спина, с бугрящимися под одеждой мышцами. А губы наверняка высушенные и горькие от табака, с кисловатым привкусом постоянно курящего человека. 

Гокудера со стоном опирается на руки. 

Мадонна, о какой херне он сейчас думает. Но Шамал ведь не бросит его? Поможет? 

Небо, видимо, услышало его молитвы, потому что Шамал, не переставая чертыхаться сквозь зубы, начинает методично стягивать с Гокудеры одежду. Всю. Носки, болтающиеся на щиколотках брюки, рубашку, даже браслеты на запястьях. 

Гокудера вздрагивает от любого прикосновения ладоней, даже гладкая кожа кушетки кажется ему наждачкой. У Шамала теплые, мягкие руки — как иронично — лечат и калечат. Гокудера зачем-то вспоминает о прошлом Шамала — для практикующего домашнего доктора у него впечатляющий послужной список из жертв и опасная репутация наемника.

Гокудера, затаив дыхание, ждет, что будет дальше, наблюдая за Шамалом. Нижняя губа лопнула, он постоянно облизывает кровоточащую ранку — металлически-соленый привкус помогает прийти в себя. 

Шамал что-то делает, гремит инструментами, а потом нагибается и притягивает Гокудеру к себе, раскладывая на кушетке боком. Затянутые в латекс руки скупы на прикосновения.

Холодно-тепло-жарко. 

Рука Шамала ложится на пах Гокудеры, тут же вцепившегося в чужое запястье. Пальцы мягко скользят по болезненно поджавшимся яичкам, раздувшемся, напряженному члену, большой палец мягко обводит головку. Гокудеру выгибает от очередного оргазма.

«Как мальчишка», — гулко разносится в разом опустевшей голове. Его больше не стягивают невидимые цепи, только руки, уверенно держащие на плаву. 

— Мда. Все куда хуже, чем я думал. Это облегчение тоже ненадолго, — слегка дрожащим голосом говорит Шамал. Макушке тепло от его дыхания. — Дальше будет хуже.

— Почему? — задает Гокудера вопрос, уже зная ответ. 

— Ты сколько таблеток выпил?

— Две или три... не помню.

— Убойная доза, — Шамал оставляет его и снова уходит куда-то. — Как ты еще жив остался, не знаю. 

— Антидот? 

Гокудера спиной слышит насмешливое: «Не существует», — и звук льющейся из крана воды, перемежающийся с мыльным хлюпаньем.

Гокудера приподнимается на локтях, на большее сил не хватает, и тут же откидывается обратно, на спину, пытаясь уйти от переполняющего, сводящего с ума вожделения. Удовольствие на грани боли, или боль на грани удовольствия — он уже не понимает, но очень четко осознает, что все предыдущее было всего лишь легкой прелюдией к настоящему кошмару. Слишком мощное действие от простого лекарственного препарата, раз оно может снести все барьеры и, выжигая мозги, превратить его или кого-нибудь другого в безумца, пускающего слюни и повернутого на сексе. 

Он не хочет умирать так. Не хочет.

Шамал пристально на него смотрит, а потом исчезает из поля зрения — Гокудера даже испугаться не успевает — и тут же возвращается, неся металлический поддон, в котором обычно стерилизуют хирургические инструменты, и хлопковые салфетки.

Поставив все это рядом с кушеткой, он кладет влажное полотенце на лоб Гокудеры, протирает лицо. Подхватывает под шею, отирая ее со спины, проходясь широким движением по плечам и груди. Сухие, отточенные движения медика. Стирает липкую испарину. Когда полотенце задевает набухшие, слишком чувствительные сейчас, соски, Гокудера чувствует, как становится нечем дышать.

— Вариант есть, только будет тяжело. 

Шамал кидает использованную салфетку обратно в поддон и задерживает там руку.

— Я готов.

— Хаято…

— Я помню твой самый главный урок, Шамал, — голос срывается то и дело на болезненный всхлип. Уже не стыдно, почти привычно. — Я хочу выжить.

Тяжелый вздох.

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь, чтобы это было не так... неприятно.

— Неприятно? Ты шутишь?! — истерическое веселье бьет по нервам, а еще ему приходится прижать руками собственные бедра, самовольно совершающие такие фрикции, словно собрались трахнуть воздух. Гокудера впивается зубами в и так истерзанную губу. — Делай ... все равно, что... Блядь. Мне надо? Понимаешь? Надо-о-о...

С протяжным стоном он откидывается назад, когда не удержавшись, все же скользит рукой по внутренней стороне своего бедра. Руку ему жестко перехватывают — Шамал больше не церемонится. Полуосмысленно Гокудера наблюдает, как он что-то пинает под кушеткой, отчего она делится под ним на две части, разъезжаясь вместе с ногами. Как он сгибает ему ноги в коленях, крепко пристегивая на щиколотках лентами фиксаторов. Мягких, надежных... как психически больного. Гокудера не сопротивляется, когда ему заводят руки над головой, стягивая так же, как ноги, когда под поясницу просовывают плотный валик, а потом опоясывают поперек тела ремнем. Он смотри на все приготовления с каким-то нездоровым интересом, понимая, что его готовят к какой-то процедуре. 

Малоприятной, скорее всего. Но предвкушение копится где-то в груди, расползается гнилью и ест, ест внутренности. Взбрыкивает он всего раз, когда Шамал достает мягкий резиновый шарик кляпа, поднося ко рту. 

— Это чтобы ты не захлебнулся и не подавился своим языком, глупый мальчишка, — шипит сквозь зубы Шамал, застегивая на затылке удерживающие ремешки. 

Я просто отвратителен, отстраненно думает Гокудера, ясно представляя себя со стороны. Распятым на кушетке, с подтянутыми к груди и разведёнными коленками, стянутыми для верности чуть повыше икр ремнями, выгнутый и открытый. С прижавшимся к животу членом. Головка его потемнела, смазка уже не сочится. 

Гокудера бы и рад не смотреть, но страх перебивает дурноту. С каким-то исступлением он смотрит, как Шамал снимает халат, закатывает рукава до локтя, сменяет перчатки и выдавливает на них дезинфицирующий раствор. Его же он наносит ему на пах, отирая влажным полотенцем. 

Контраст температур и мягкие ворсинки вызывают такой шквал физических ощущений, что Гокудера радуется, что связан. И что рот у него закрыт. Слушать собственные бесстыжие и громкие стоны — это слишком.

Тем временем Шамал заканчивает с дезинфекцией и берется за шприц. 

— Не дергайся ты так, это стимулирующее, — ухмыляется он. — У тебя слишком частит сердце. 

Он протирает спиртовой ваткой грудь, старательно обходя соски, цепляет к ней пластинки электродов, а на палец — прищепку пульсоксиметра.

— Смотри, как бьется твое сердце, — говорит Шамал и включает монитор. 

Гокудера послушно смотрит на скачущую вверх-вниз синюю линию и колеблющиеся цифры давления. Равномерный писк прибора отвлекает его настолько, что он пропускает главное. 

Короткая тонкая иголка поддевает тонкую кожу на головке, взбрызгивая какое-то лекарство. Все моментально немеет, а потом сменяется раскаленным жаром. Это больно, черт побери! Гокудера сквозь пелену смотрит на смазывающего тонкую длинную трубку Шамала и расширенными от ужаса глаза наблюдает за каждым его движением. Как большой палец трет головку, раздражая щель, заставляя уретру приоткрыться сильней. Как каплет внутрь чем-то, вдавливая, а потом приставляет тупой, узкий конец и начинает медленно ввинчивать его внутрь.

Если бы не кляп, он бы захлебнулся криком. Навязшая в зубах метафора «у меня сейчас член взорвется» больше не кажется смешной. Ему и правда кажется, что еще немного, еще один миллиметр внутрь - и все. Катетер проходит медленно. Бесконечно медленно. 

Гокудера едва не теряет сознание, а когда пелена перед глазами спадает, видит, как Шамал вводит ему что-то внутрь из шприца. Мерзко-розового цвета. По тому, как оно комьями оседает на стенке тубы, Гокудера понимает, что оно густое. И чертовски холодное. Оно буквально вымораживает его изнутри, тяжелым камнем собирается в паху. Болезненное чувство, когда у тебя полный пузырь, а помочиться не получается, мешается с возбуждением. Слегка притупившееся, но не ставшее от этого менее тяжелым.

— Ну вот, — Шамал одобряюще хлопает его по бедру и приспускает защитную маску — когда успел одеть? — Самое сложное прошли. Дальше будет легче. Обещаю.

Гокудера прикрывает глаза и с трудом кивает, когда Шамал вытирает ему пот со лба и возвращается на место. Из члена торчит, загибаясь к низу, прозрачная пластиковая трубка. Она распирает его изнутри, так что всплывает дурацкая ассоциация с мясом на шпажке. 

Когда Шамал берет металлический стержень, который тщательно смазывает жидкостью из памятной бутылочки, Гокудере становится нехорошо. 

— Все что вы хотели знать о работе проктолога, но боялись спросить, — мрачно шутит Шамал и с силой оттягивает в сторону ягодицу, протирая скользкими от смазки пальцами сжатое отверстие. Штырь холодный, от его прикосновения мышцы только сильней сжимаются, но Шамала это не волнует. Он аккуратно, медленно и неотвратимо, ввинчивает его в анус, временами останавливаясь, чтобы покачать из стороны в сторону. Мышцы сопротивляются, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя инородный предмет. Гокудера не привык к такому, да и ситуация... А потом стержень начинает ходить внутри, равномерно, неглубоко. Пока не начинает скользить спокойно. К этому моменту от тянущего чувства, странно напоминающего удовольствие, Гокудера почти ничего не соображает. И не видит, как судорожно, небольшими порциями, из катетера выплескивается сперма. 

А потом внутри оказываются пальцы. Сначала один. Он аккуратно проникает внутрь, смазывает стенки добавочно, растирает и расслабляет их, давая дорогу второму. Два пальца — это уже ощутимо. Шамал не особо церемонится. Он — доктор и прекрасно знает анатомию. Точечный массаж простаты от профессионала — это что-то, совершенно несравнимое с простым анальным сексом. 

Гокудера помнит, что должен смотреть на монитор, но глаза застилают пот пополам со слезами. Он еще никогда не кончал столько раз. И никогда не плакал от оргазма. 

Тело и так похоже на студень, инертное. Но давящее чувство внутри не проходит. Член уже не просто болезненно дергает, он горит. Гокудера извивается на кушетке, проклиная скользящие в заднице пальцы. Движения слишком уверенные, слишком неторопливые и короткие. Он двигает бедрами, пытаясь насадиться сильней, выпросить больше. И не замечает, что внутри него уже три пальца. 

А потом Шамал добавляет четвертый и сгибает два посередине. 

Это похоже на полный вакуум. Взрыв звезды в глубоком космосе. Ничто. Гокудере кажется, что он просто умер, закончился как личность. Когда он приходит в себя, то первое, что видит — прыгающая искра кардиомонитора. Шамал стоит недалеко, стягивая перчатки. В поддоне куча грязных салфеток. В соседнем — использованная, скользко блестящая трубка в луже смазки, смешанной с розовой липкой гадостью и спермой. Внутри тянущая пустота. Словно все внутренности просто вытащили наружу. Задница горячо пульсирует, ее все еще тянет судорожными сокращениями. Словно все продолжается, словно он не кончил. Гокудера с трудом тянется, растирая затекшие запястья, и с определенной опаской трогает себя между ног. Влажно, остро пахнет антисептиком, а между ягодиц торчит что-то вроде... салфетки. Вытащив из себя пропитанную чем-то ткань, Гокудера брезгливо выбрасывает ее к остальным. На пальцах остается маслянистый след, в воздухе остро пахнет каким-то эфиром. 

Он несильно сжимает мышцы и пробует сесть. 

— Я бы не советовал сейчас двигаться, — говорит ему Шамал, когда охнув, Гокудера прижимает ладонь к груди. Каждый вздох отдается болью. — И потом, это временный эффект. Не думал я, что все так запущено. 

— И?.. — Гокудера поднимает измученный взгляд. — И что? Что дальше? Я, блядь, даже сидеть не могу. 

Шамал вздыхает. У него под глазами темные круги и морщины возле глаз стали резче, глубже, — думает Гокудера. И понимает, ему так же тяжело как ему, если не больше.

— Сам виноват, идиота кусок. Кто тебя просил шариться в моей аптечке? — огрызается он уже из вредности. — Вставай. Где спальня, ты знаешь. Топай туда и ложись нормально, а я пока тут приберусь.

***

Путь до комнаты бесконечен, пусть она и располагается через дверь от смотровой. Гокудера, держась за стенку, медленно, но верно доползает до нее. Такое короткое путешествие слегка прочищает мозг. Комнату освещает только свет уличных фонарей, но Гокудере этого хватает — он и так помнит, где стоит кровать. Большая, сделанная под старину, с чугунными столбиками, кучей подушек — Шамал любит антикварные вещи. Он вообще предпочитает комфорт во всем: и на своей личной территории, и на рабочей. 

Гокудера мелкими неуверенными шажками добирается до кровати, сбрасывает с себя пеленку. Откинув покрывало, он аккуратно, стараясь не тревожить ноющие мышцы, ложится на прохладные накрахмаленные простыни и заворачивается в легкое одеяло, оказавшееся под покрывалом — после смотровой ему холодно. 

Все болит. 

Гокудера зажмуривает глаза. На внутренней стороне век полыхает ад. Он не хочет знать, что будет делать Шамал дальше, а в продолжении ада он уверен. Гокудера просто надеется, что, когда проснется утром, все встанет на свое место и всё произошедшее — станет просто сном, который легко можно засунуть на задворки памяти.

— Прости… — говорит он вслух, словно репетируя речь, чтобы сказать Шамалу, что он вырос, и пусть он остался таким же порывистым и горячим, он все еще нуждается в нем. Зарывается лицом в подушку, пряча в ней полыхающие щеки. — Я не хотел говорить тогда эти глупости… Ты ведь наверняка это знаешь, я все хотел тебе позвонить…

Внизу живота снова появляется тянущее голодное чувство. Гокудера уже не понимает, плакать ему или смеяться. После пережитых оргазмов еще один или несколько кажутся мучительным наказанием. Ему хочется знать, в чем он так провинился, но резко сгустившаяся темнота не отвечает ему, тянет к нему хищные щупальца, желая утащить его на дно и сожрать, не оставив и следа.

— Эй, — хрипловатый голос вырывает его из полусна-полуяви. — Я не говорил тебе спать.

Ладонь несильно бьет по лицу, помогая вернуться к реальности. Шамал нависает над Гокудерой в ярком свете, падающем из коридора. Гокудера щурится. Шамал снова исчезает — но ненадолго — и через несколько секунд темнота возвращается снова.

Яркий лунный свет создает причудливые оттенки на лице Шамала, превращая его в оммёдзи из японских сказок, которыми его иногда пичкали Ямамото с Цуной.

Шамал смотрит на Гокудеру очень внимательно, пронизывающе, словно оценивая возможные шансы. На что? Гокудере не интересно. Он лишь хочет большего. В комнате резко поднимается температура, словно кто-то открыл доменную печь и выпустил на волю расплавленный металл — Гокудера чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть, и он все сожжет, даже воздух.

Шамал проводит ладонью по плечу, мягко толкает на спину. Холодная накрахмаленная простынь царапает чувствительную кожу спины. Неприятно. Но пальцы Шамала отвлекают от этого — стягивают одеяло, затем скользят вверх по бедру, обводят выступающую тазовую косточку, задерживаются над животом и следуют дальше, вызывая у Гокудеры вздох разочарования, трут набухшие чувствительные соски, и разочарование сменяется на довольный всхлип. 

Гокудера не может сдержаться и тянет руки к Шамалу, притягивает его к себе или притягивается к нему — непонятно. Зарывается в густые волосы, гладит сильные плечи, утыкаясь в ключицу. Ведет носом по шее Шамала, вдыхая запах, губами по линии подбородка, чувствуя, как щекочет трехдневная щетина. Как плотно сжатые губы Шамала касаются его виска. Слышит, как он что-то говорит, но не понимает, что. И падает в пропасть, стоит Шамалу взять его лицо в руки. Стоит лишь посмотреть в черные глаза, где не видно ничего, кроме тьмы, но не той, которая засела в нем. Мягкой, успокаивающей.

Шамал кривит губы, перехватывает обе руки у него над головой и сковывает их легкой иллюзией. Захочет – порвет.

— Держи и не отпускай, — хрипло шепчет он Гокудере прямо в губы и жестко целует его. В поцелуе чувствуется адская смесь из горечи, отчаяния и боли. Из головы исчезают все до единой мысли, ощущения концентрируются везде и нигде. Гокудера с силой отвечает на поцелуй, словно утопающий, цепляющийся за спасительный канат. Щетина, хоть и мягкая, все равно царапает губы, металлический вкус крови срывает последние предохранители в голове Гокудеры.

Он почти не чувствует, как разводят его ноги, как его мягко смазывают чем-то прохладно-успокаивающим, затем массируют и добавляют по очереди еще два пальца. Но он не пропускает момента, когда из него вытаскивают пальцы, оставляя жадную пустоту. Гокудера до боли сжимает руки на ребристых столбиках кровати, выгибается, пытаясь найти то, что заполнит его до отказа, вытеснит всепожирающее чудовище, поселившееся в нем. Он уже забыл о том, что не любит чувствовать стыд перед кем-либо, о ненависти к собственным слабостям. Гокудера уже не помнит самого себя – только приказ Шамала удерживает на том самом краю, после которого ничего не остается.

Шамал все еще продолжает держаться из чистого упрямства и безуспешно пытается уйти от ответственности за чужую жизнь, так бесцеремонно свалившуюся на него. 

Гокудера приподнимает голову, смотрит безумным взглядом на Шамала, переводит глаза на горло, где на черном кожаном шнурке висит кулон, такой же, как у него.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипит Гокудера, на миг вырвавшись из объятий чудовища. Змейка на кулоне подмигивает ему, и спустя несколько секунд или минут, растянувшихся в вечности, Гокудера чувствует, как над ним нависает горячее тело Шамала. Он аккуратно входит в него, проталкивая только головку. Гокудеру трясет, он обхватывает ногами бедра Шамала, принуждая его действовать быстрее. Шамал держится совсем немного, но все же сдается и входит на всю длину тягуче-медленным толчком. Когда он оказывается весь внутри, Гокудера всхлипывает от остро-режущего облегчения, чувствуя, как по венам бежит чистое, без каких либо примесей, концентрированное пламя, смывающее остатки здравого смысла, утерянного слишком давно, чтобы об этом помнить. Чувство наполненности потрясающе. Потом Шамал движется обратно, Гокудера дрожит, подается навстречу, прижимаясь к Шамалу. Он низко стонет, слышит прерывистое дыхание склонившегося Шамала, почти уткнувшегося ему в ключицу, и хочет кончить в бесконечный раз. 

Гокудера хочет вцепиться в него, словно якорь, вплавиться в него, как муха в янтарь, но вместо этого он ощущает приятную боль — укус-метка возле ключицы. 

— Не смей… больше… никогда… — доносится до замутненного сознания Гокудеры. 

Толчки становятся мощнее, глубже, Гокудера ничего не соображает, беспрерывно стонет. Он хочет подрочить себе, но не успевает. Рука Шамала опускается на его член, проводит пару раз по нему, несильно сжимает. И Гокудера срывается в ослепительно белую глубину разорвавшейся сверхновой, сжигая чудовище, поселившееся в нем. Переплавлясь сам, переплавляя все вокруг себя, Гокудера ощущает себя восхитительно опустошенным, плывущим на волнах тумана, куда глаза глядят, и проваливается в исцеляющий сон, не замечая, как на него опускается тяжелое тело.

***

 

Утром Гокудера просыпается от того, что по щеке ползет что-то ласковое и горячее, словно Ури лижет его щеку. Он медленно открывает глаза, щурясь от бьющих из прорези между портьерами солнечных лучей. В голове хоть шаром покати, в мышцах растекается болезненно-приятное ощущение, как после тренировки. Но болят не только они — болит спина, живот, между ног сильно саднит.

Под рукой гулко и ритмично бьется сердце, а щека лежит на чьей-то груди, чует мускусный запах – явно чужой. Тут доносится знакомый запах табака, а потом Гокудера понимает, что лежит в постели с Шамалом и вспоминает все, что было вчера ночью. По щекам, шее разливается смущение от картинок, так усердно подкидываемых подсознанием. Он не знает, как себя вести с Шамалом.

У него никогда не получалось — не помнить. Даже тогда, когда он напился с ребятами до белых чертиков на выпускном в университете, он все равно помнил все свои и чужие безумства. А другие — или не помнили вообще, или только частями. Гокудера завидовал им. 

— Не делай вид, что спишь, — хриплый голос Шамала в тишине комнаты раздается громовым раскатом. Гокудера осознает: не один он не знает, что делать. Гокудера слегка шевелится и ощущает горячую тяжелую руку Шамала на своей спине.

Слегка задрав голову, видит, как в пальцах Шамала подрагивает сигарета, как тлеет красноватым ее кончик. Шамал курит, медленно выпуская струи дыма, замирающие на миг, и растворяющиеся в солнечном свете. Он переворачивается на спину, слегка подминая руку Шамала, который ее не убрал, лишь передвинул, положив ее на плечо Гокудеры. 

Шамал теплый – вскользь замечает он. 

До чертиков хочется курить.

— На, — словно услышав его мысли, протягивают ему сигарету, практически вставляя ее между губами. Гокудера инстинктивно приподнимается, зажимает сигарету между губами и с наслаждением затягивается. Горьковатый дым слегка дерет горло и проникает в легкие. 

— Почему?..

— Не знаю, Хаято, не знаю, — отвечает Шамал на все вопросы сразу. — Возможно, нам просто повезло. И я смог найти способ избавить тебя от той ядерной смеси, что ты устроил в собственном организме, наглотавшись таблеток.

— Это ведь не все?

— Таблетки, что ты выпил, стимулируют выделение пламени. В зависимости от их количества — получаем разное воздействие. 

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Что-то в этом роде, — подтверждает Шамал догадки Гокудеры. — Но за это приходится платить. 

Гокудера сглатывает — за такую плату он лучше получит пару пуль в живот и проваляется на больничной койке пару недель, злясь на весь мир, а не это унижение, стирающее грань между человеком и животным.

— Но…

Но ему не дают и слова вставить.

— Тебя ведь чем-то поили на вчерашней встрече, я ведь прав? 

— Да, — симпатичная блондинка принесла чай с жасмином, вспоминает Гокудера, и его сразу же заполняет раздражение — позволить кому-то обвести себя вокруг пальца непростительно. А уж если семейка входит в Альянс — тем более. Он же всегда это знал, вырос с этим и все равно прокололся. 

— Сложно сейчас выяснить, что именно ты выпил, но явно что-то блокирующее и подавляющее самоконтроль, и в сочетании с таблетками, которые ты выпил... — тяжелый вздох. — Это ничем хорошим кончиться не могло.

— А… — Гокудера хочет спросить про все манипуляции с его телом, но в итоге закрывает рот и зарывается с головой под одеяло. 

Шамал, немного помолчав, выпускает струйку дыма от очередной сигареты и отвечает на незаданный вопрос.

— Нужно было заставить тебя подчинить пламя и сжечь в самом себе эту блокировку. Ты утонул в собственных ощущениях настолько, что потерял контроль над ним. Ты этого не ощутил, а мне пришлось выпускать его из тебя порциями, чтобы ты сам не сгорел и никого в округе не сжег.

— Но ты же... — Гокудера высовывает голову и смотрит на Шамала вопрошающим взглядом – его мучает самый главный вопрос. И он все еще не уверен, хочет ли знать ответ на него.

— Помнишь самый важный закон? Главное — желание жить.

Гокудера резко садится, охает от нахлынувших неприятных ощущений, и тут же падает обратно на бок, снова пристраивая голову на руке Шамала. 

— Шамал… Спасибо, что не бросил. И… — Гокудера пытается сглотнуть комок в горле. Все слова, что он так долго готовил, исчезли.

В ответ его треплют по макушке и придвигают ближе, целуют в висок. 

— В пятнадцать лет ты был мелким засранцем и идиотом. Простил я тебе все давно.

Закусив губу, Гокудера утыкается в плечо Шамалу и зажмуривается в слабой попытке скрыть влагу на глазах, сжимает позорно дрожащие губы. Он ведь вышел из возраста, когда можно было плакать навзрыд и не стесняться этого. 

И понимает: попросить прощения можно в любой момент и в любое время. Главное — не опоздать.


End file.
